


Ich Liebe...?

by gatsuuga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatsuuga/pseuds/gatsuuga
Summary: criticism is encouraged!





	Ich Liebe...?

“Italy… there is something I would like to try with you, if you would like…” Germany trailed off. The German man and Italy were currently in the midst of taking each others clothes off while on the bed, throwing them into the corner of their shared room. He had been sexually active with Italy for a while now, yet still had a hard time discussing his sexual interests. His Italian lover was always willing to try anything Germany asked him to, turning out to be a great BDSM slave.

“What is it Germany?” The two men were currently working their way up from foreplay to sex, startling Italy when Germany pulled away to ask a question.

“Well, it’s a bit embarrassing…” The German man looked away from his lover.

“Is it the dogs again, I didn’t really like that-”

“Nein, nein!” Germany cut him off. Italy was getting a bit worried, though it took a bit of pressure from him, Germany would usually confess by now. Italy looked at him confused. “Ist…” He trailed off before the rest was heard.

“It’s what?” Italy cocked his head to the side.

“…poop…”

“Scusi! What? Germany really?” Italy couldn’t tell if he was relieved or not.

“Ja… Nevermind, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I am sorry,” Germany couldn’t look him in the eyes.

There was silence for a good minute before an awkward cough. “Uhm, well, do you want me to, uh, poop on you?” Italy spoke up. Germany looked at him in surprise.

“J-Ja, if you really want to.” Germany sat up a bit straighter. He had learned about his scat fetish only a few years ago, accidentally stumbling across it on the internet. For about a week he was almost addicted, and dreamt about Italy excreting on his chest or in his mouth. Just hearing that the Italian was willing to try this was enough to excite him again after their awkward encounter.

“I would do anything for you Germany, you know this.” Italy smiled at him and set his arm on the larger man’s shoulder. He carefully pushed Germany onto his back and started to undress himself, making sure to put on a good show. The German watched in anticipation and allowed Italy to slide his hands on Germany’s already bare chest. Italy moved his hands further and knelt down off the side of the bed to remove Germany’s pants. He bit onto the waist of his pants and pulled them down, and moving up to the now less strained cock in front of him. He held onto Germany’s knees and licked the cock through the boxers, earning a shudder from the larger man. Italy sucked on the tip through the fabric. He moved his hands up and slid the boxers down, allowing Germany’s erect cock to slap against his stomach. Italy stood up and crawled on top of Germany.

“Ve, Germany. Where do you want me to poop exactly?” Italy asked with a sultry smile.

“Always so forward… I want to you to on my chest.” Germany looked up at him as Italy leaned back on to Germany’s legs, supporting himself on his hands, his ass facing him. Italy moved one of his hands down to cup his balls and pull them up, to give Germany the best view. He squeaked a little as he pushed.

“Nn… it’s a bit embarrassing…” Italy mumbled. He looked down at Germany and closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look. He pushed a bit more and felt his excrement come out. The Italian whimpered as he pushed all of it out onto Germany’s chest. Germany gasped as he felt the semi-solid fall onto himself. Italy sighed and relaxed back. “Ve, Germany, did you like that?” Italy slurred.

“Oh Italy, you did wunderbar,” Germany sounded back, breathing a bit heavier. Italy replied with a giggle and shyly brought his hand to his mess. Spreading his hand out, he smeared the excrement across Germany’s pecs. Italy rubbed his hands over the German, tweaking his now covered nipples. He changed his position and grinded his own chest against Germany’s. He slid his hand down grabbed onto Germany’s cock, his hand slick with his still warm fecal matter.

Soaking his hand in the substance, Germany reach his arm over Italy’s smaller body and grabbed onto his ass. Now having lubed fingers, he carefully stuck one into the Italian’s puckered hole. Italy whimpered and bucked his hips into Germany’s waist. Germany worked his thick finger deeper into Italy.

“Ah, Germany, please… Hurry…” Italy whimpered and arched his back. Germany removed his finger and carefully set the Italian onto the bed on his back. The German stood and leaned over Italy. He scraped some of the matter off of his own chest and lubed up his cock. “Please, just put it in-” Italy was cut off by a cock in his ass and moaned loudly. Germany pressed his cock in all the way the base and breathed heavily. “Move! Move!” Italy yelled. Germany obeyed his lover and angled up to the boy’s prostate. Italy moaned loudly and started to pee over their chests. Germany moved his hand across Italy’s chest and smeared around the now wet scat. “Please pee in me Germany!” Germany did as he was told and managed to fill his Italian to the brim with pee, inflating his stomach slightly. “Ger-Germany! I’m gonna-!” Italy came onto Germany. The German released with a final thrust inside Italy.

Germany was about to pull out when Italy wrapped his legs around him. “Ve~, I like your pee inside me.” Italy took his index finger and covered it with the fluidial mix. He made a sound of satisfaction and sucked on his finger.

“Oh Italy…” Germany smiled and looked down at his lover and kissed him. They spit the mix back and forth before Italy swallowed it and pulled away.

“Mi piace la cacca,” Italy smiled and kissed Germany’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is encouraged!


End file.
